Atención
by Blububu
Summary: Si hay algo que Johan ame más que los duelos, es la atención de Judai y no permitiría que nadie o más bien nada se la robara. Shonen-Ai Spiritshipping


**Aqui llego yo con una pequeño One-shot de esta hermosa pareja :'3**

**Advertencia: Intento de humor, errores ortográficos, Shonen-Ai (Si no te gusta la pareja o el genero te sugiero que vuelvas a la pagina anterior, de lo contrario sera una perdida de tiempo total)**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh Gx no me pertenece, si fuera mio habría muchas cartas con temática de pinguinos, por ahora le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **

Una fuerte lluvia caía por toda la academia, nadie estaba seguro porque estos últimos días no había parado de llover, aquella lluvia les impedía dispersarse alrededor la isla, por lo cual casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus dormitorios, muchos sin haber salidos de ellos por varios días.

Johan Andersen, era el único estudiante en toda la academia que se encontraba fuera de su habitación, la razón por la cual no estaba en ella era porque la idea de quedarse todo el día recostado en su cama revisando su baraja una y otra vez no se le hacía muy divertida, en lugar de ello prefirió correr por todo el campus bajo un fuerte lluvia para poder llegar hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo: Judai

Obviamente su ropa se encontraba mojada por esa misma razón el castaño tuvo que prestarle algo de la suya para que el otro no se enfermara, Judai estaba preocupado de Johan, y eso para el chico de cabello azulado aquella reacción todo era un placer.

Si había algo que Johan amara más que los duelos era que Judai le prestara atención.

Pasaron alrededor de todo la mañana y parte de la tarde hablando de cosas triviales y teniendo algunos duelos, pero después de varias horas ambos se aburrieron.

Judai se paro de su puesto, mientra Johan seguía recostado sobre el soporte de la cama, el castaño se dirigio hasta uno de los muebles de la habitación, abrio un cajón sacando de un pequeño artefacto color negro conocido por muchos, un Nintendo DS.

Al ver la pequeña consola Johan mostró mucha sorpresa, no sabia que a Judai tuviera uno de ellos y muchos que le gustaran los videojuegos. Se sintió molesto, no sabia todo sobre el castaño como el pensaba.

Se dirigió nuevamente al lado de Johan, se sentó en el piso a pesar de tener una cama en su detrás, prendio la consola con una total indiferencia de la compañía de Johan.

Johan se sentía ofendido, el castaño lo estaba ignorando por completo solo por un juego.

Dirigió su mirada a su acompañante, podía ver como se concentraba en aquel juego y movía con destreza el lápiz por la pantalla táctil. Ahora vio las pantalla de la consola, no tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba jugando Judai, lo único que podía ver con claridad era a un chico rubio con un traje verde que se movía a la misma dirección que el lápiz de Judai, en su opinión el protagonista del juego parecía un duende, sumándole que cualquier cosa que tocara hacia que aparecieran brillos, se le hacia mas lógica la idea de que era un duende, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que ese estúpido juego estaba robando le todo la preciada atención de Judai.

Se acerco mas Judai, prácticamente invadiendo su espacio personal, no iba a permitir que aquella estúpida consola le robara toda la atención por la cual tuvo que a travesar todo un diluvio para conseguir. Estaba exagerando lo sabia, pero los celos no lo dejaban pensar bien.

¿Celos?

Ahora que lo pensaba bien era patético sentir celos en esa situación, pero que podía hacer, cuando se esta enamorado es inevitable sentir celos por cualquier cosa. El amor lo estaba convirtiendo en el idiota mas grande de la historia.

Intento por todos los medios llamar la atención del castaño, recostando su cabeza en su hombro o en sus piernas, contándole historias exageradas sobre situaciones tontas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Judai lo ignorara aun más.

Bufo molesto, aquel aparato estaba compitiendo con el por la atención del Judai y lo peor de todo era que le estaba ganando.

Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama, estruja las mangas de su ropa contra su cara, se percato de que la ropa, a pesar de estar limpia, tenia el olor a Judai, el respirar la fragancia hizo que una idea surgiera en su cabeza, si con esta idea no lograba tener la atención del castaño, entonces no habría forma de tenerla.

Se acerco nuevamente a Judai, con los ánimos devueltos, con su mano dirigió el rostro de Judai hacia el suyo, rompiendo la distancia lo beso, el beso fue bastante largo pero sin mucho movimiento.

Se separaron.

- Sabes Johan...- Judai comenzó a hablar con un pequeña sonrisa- Ya no quiero seguir jugando a esto- refiriéndose al juego que antes lo tenia tan concentrado- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos juntos a otra cosa?- dijo con cierto aire infantil.

- ¿En serio? Dime entonces que es lo que quieres jugar-

- Esto- dijo mientras tiraba su NDS a la cama, para luego rodear el cuello de Johan con brazos y comenzarla a besarle, Johan no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejo llevar por el "juego".

De alguna manera debía agradecerle a ese infernal aparato, de no ser por el quizás no estuviera disfrutando este momento.

**Fin**

**Mi corazón es feliz de solo saber que lograste llegar hasta aqui**

**Espero les haya gustado~**

**Siempre me he imaginado a Judai como un total friki fan del rpg xD y sinceramente la idea de Johan siendo la "novia" celosa de un inofensivo DS me mata :'D  
**

**Si me dejan un review seria muy feliz~ *carita de eevee abandonado***

**Pinguino gigante de peluche: reviews purfavor~ :3**

**Una cosita mas, si no fuera mucha molestia me podrían decir como se responde a los reviews, porque no tengo ni idea de como :c**

**Nintendo tampoco no me pertenece solo para aclarar.**

**See ya~**


End file.
